


The Rest Will Follow

by zedkitty (braezenkitty)



Series: SPN Coldest Hits [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jo Harvelle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie Bradbury, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/zedkitty
Summary: Charlie's forced to flee her apartment when Dean and Cas take it over for their hormone-driven fun times, and she meets Jo, a chill Alpha, at Kevin's place. Sparks fly, but will Charlie be able to tell she's into Jo without the ability to smell pheromones?





	The Rest Will Follow

Charlie looked up from her laptop screen when her roommates Dean and Cas burst through the front door. They were both flushed, as if they’d just run a mile, and Dean seemed to have an iron grip on Cas’ wrist, his eyes wild and desperate.

Charlie groaned internally.

“You might want to find somewhere else to stay for a few days,” Cas said, giving her an apologetic smile as Dean pulled him towards the bedroom. “That time of the month came a little early, sorry.”

Charlie groaned, out loud this time. “Goddamnit,” she mumbled to herself as the door to Dean’s room slammed shut. She really needed to move out now that Dean and Cas were bonded. This wasn’t Dean’s first heat since they got together a few months ago, and each time she ended up couch surfing for the duration in order to avoid being the awkward third wheel in their hormone-driven fuckfest. As a Beta, Charlie was unaffected by such things, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be around for it.

Shutting her laptop down, she stood and began gathering her things. Her laptop and its accessories went into her laptop bag and she set it by the door. Moving to her bedroom, she threw some clothes into her overnight bag and grabbed her toiletries. A rhythmic thudding sounded from Dean and Cas’ room and she grimaced, stopping to grab her headphones and plug them into her phone. She turned on some music to drown out the sound and opened up her messages to send a text to Kevin, asking him if she could crash on his couch. He had a sweet studio setup with a comfy couch in his mom’s basement, and being a Beta himself, he was understanding of her monthly predicament.

By the time she had some clothes and her toiletries packed up in her overnight bag, Kevin had texted back telling her to come on over. He had a friend there playing video games, an Alpha he promised was chill, but Charlie was welcome to join them and stay the night. She grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

* * *

“Charlie, hey,” Kevin greeted her with a smile at the door, holding it open and stepping back so she could come in.

“Hey, Kevin,” Charlie said, “thanks for letting me crash. You know how Dean and Cas get.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you for running away from all that,” Kevin said, closing the door behind her.

She stepped into the room, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light of the windowless basement. There was a blonde walking towards her, hand outstretched. Definitely an Alpha with that confidence.

“Hi, I’m Jo,” she said, shaking Charlie’s hand, “no ‘e’.”

“Hello, Jo no ‘e’,” Charlie said, and she couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. Jo was gorgeous, with wavy blonde hair, warm brown eyes, a cute little cupid’s bow mouth, and… flared nostrils? As Charlie watched, Jo scented the air around her, not at all subtly. No Alpha had ever done that to her before.

“Did you just… smell me?” Charlie asked, trying not to squeak.

Jo shrugged and smiled apologetically. “You smell…  _ really  _ good,” she said, her voice lowering and her eyes dilating.

“Um, thanks?” Charlie said, feeling like prey being stalked.

Jo’s brows furrowed as she scented the air again. Charlie wondered if she should be smelling something, but all she smelled was the faint odor of boy and stale laundry that pervaded Kevin’s room.

“Kevin said you were a Beta,” Jo said, frowning at Kevin. Kevin shrugged.

“I am,” Charlie said.

“Then why do you smell like my mate?”

“M—mate?” Charlie squeaked.

“Um… I’m just gonna run upstairs and get some snacks. If that’s okay,” Kevin said, looking at Charlie for permission. Charlie nodded and he took off up the stairs.

Jo tilted her head, her eyes never leaving Charlie’s. “You’re not getting anything from me?”

“Nope, Beta, remember?” Charlie shrugged. “Can’t smell pheromones.”

“Damn,” Jo said, looking honestly disappointed as her eyes fell and she took a step back.

Charlie might not be able to smell Jo’s scent, but she felt the loss of her presence anyway, and the sad look on her face didn’t belong there. “Hey, it’s okay,” Charlie said, smiling as she moved to place a hand on Jo’s shoulder. “That just means we can get to know each other with clear heads.”

Jo smiled back, raising her eyes to meet Charlie’s. “I’d really like that.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do for SPN Coldest Hits... if you had asked me a few weeks ago whether I would ever write A/B/O, I would have laughed in your face. It squicks me hardcore. But I did it. And I think I subverted it as best I could. Hopefully this will be a one off thing and I'll never have to write A/B/O again.
> 
> As usual with my Coldest Hits fics, I beg you not to leave kudos or comments. If you wanna yell at me about putting A/B/O in your inbox, come do it on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com).


End file.
